The following description relates to a conversion scheme for cryptography systems.
Cryptography systems are used to communicate securely over public channels. For example, some cryptography systems allow messages to be encrypted by a public key and decrypted by a private key. Conversion schemes have been used to secure cryptography systems against certain types of attacks.